<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Bottom Of My Heart Sits A Flame by uglywombat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371694">In The Bottom Of My Heart Sits A Flame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglywombat/pseuds/uglywombat'>uglywombat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hungry Like The Wolf [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO themes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe, Dark Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Grinding, Lumberjack Steve Rogers, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Reader, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex During Heat, Werewolf Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglywombat/pseuds/uglywombat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As our reader's relationship with Steve strengthens and changes, the couple come to terms with their newfound life together in the Alpha residence and their first heat together. </p>
<p>And the truth of our reader's childhood comes to light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hungry Like The Wolf [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Bottom Of My Heart Sits A Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so ya'll had some questions about this.</p>
<p>This was originally meant to be an excuse to write some lumberjack porn whilst dipping my toes into the ABO pool. Well, this has morphed into a crazy plan.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t the soft, warm light of the morning sun streaming through the plantation shutters that woke you. Nor was it the dull ache seeping through your lower core, a painful reminder of your impending heat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the soft voices slowly cascading up the stairs and into the balmy bedroom. Pulling yourself up slowly, you wrapped the blanket firmly around your chest and squinted against the morning light. You listened carefully, knowing the instant you stepped out of bed the conversation would cease as your foot hit the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although the discussion being held was deliberately soft, you could just hear what was being said. After two months of sleeping with Steve, and building your bond with him over that time, your wolf’s characteristics were strengthening. Including your sense of hearing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They were everywhere, Steve, her face plastered all over them. Sheriff Fury pulled me over on the highway and was asking questions. Apparently, she was seen leaving the Halloween party and heading into the woods.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You could vividly picture Steve standing in the kitchen, a cup of hot coffee in hand as Bucky and Sam respectfully stand before him, each holding their own coffee. You were not sure how long Steve had been awake before his company had arrived but it wasn’t unusual for pack members to seek his council first thing in the morning. It was an occurrence you had grown used to, and you would happily take the opportunity to have some space from the handsy Alpha.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The growl was faint, but it clearly belonged to Steve. “Thanks for bringing that around, guys. I will break the news to her tonight. In the meantime, double the patrols around the property.” There was a pause and for a moment you thought he could hear the change in your breath. “With her heat starting any day now… I can’t afford…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You could hear a friendly smack on the shoulder. “It’s okay, be with your Omega. We’ve got your back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your brows furrowed as you listened to Steve see his guests out before retreating to the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your father was looking for you after all. Would they come looking for you at the farmhouse? Had they found the cabin in the woods? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A lot had changed in the week since you had opened your heart to Steve and you’d finally come to a sort of peace with your inner wolf. It was hard to shake the memory of Steve pulling you out to the truck you had thought to be dead and drove you away from the small cabin you had called home for two months. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Are you going to murder me, Steve?”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Steve chuckled, his attention focused on the icy, snow-laden road. Well, to call the ground he was driving upon a road was a joke. It was a path in the middle of the woods that had been levelled by the pack and was used to travel between pack families. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“No, sweetheart, it’s time we made a real home.” He sighed, bothered by your nervous body language; drawn in on yourself and chewing on your finger. “There is a farmhouse, it’s secluded in the forest, that is the dwelling for the pack’s Alpha. I have chosen not to live there until I found my mate. And now that I have you, and some repairs have been done to the house, I thought it would be nice to experience your first heat together in our house.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Steve’s jaw clicked with frustration as you sulked further into the old charcoal blanket you had wrapped tightly around your taut body, and focused his attention on the dirt road ahead.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Despite his best efforts and the many moments in which you submitted like a good Omega, Steve couldn’t help the whimper of his Alpha every time you fought back or questioned his authority. The wolf blood deep in your veins was dilute and weak, and although it was strengthening with your bond, your human side was stubborn.  </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Steve was so focused on the ice-patches precariously lacing the dirt road he jumped as you gasped. The Alpha’s lodges were coming in to view and Steve’s inner-wolf preened as you stared at the grand house in awe. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Victorian farmhouse was beautiful. It was modern and sleek with traditional charm. Steve had spent a considerable amount of time and money renovating and modernising the dwelling as the pack rebuilt after the war. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Steve could smell the conflicting emotions flooding through your body as he took you on a tour of your new house. He watched you closely as you quietly took in your surroundings. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>It was in the kitchen that Steve finally broke the silence, his inner-wolf curled tightly around yours, soothing her before your impending heat broke. “So, what do you think?”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“You seriously had this house the whole time and you’ve been making me stay in that shitty, stingy little cabin? You’re such an asshole.” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Steve chuckled and pulled you close against his chest, his arms wrapped firmly around you. “I’m sorry sweetheart. Given the little tantrum you threw on the first night, and I had to replace my entire plate set, you can probably see why I waited to bring you here.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Still an asshole,” you laughed weakly, burrowing into his warmth and your inner-wolf purred. “So this is home sweet home?”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You lay back on the soft, warm sheets and took a shaky breath as a rush of heat spiralled through your core; your Alpha’s scent still lingered on the sheets and pillows and it was comforting. You knew you were close and despite your heartfelt conversation with Steve, it was still hard to ignore the insistent butterflies in your stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your wolf preened as Steve’s scent began to approach and you could hear the familiar footsteps approach the stairs, followed by the inviting scent of fresh coffee. You burrowed deeper under the quilts and closed your eyes savouring the quiet for a moment, preparing yourself for what had become a morning routine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, my little wolf.” Steve’s voice was lush like the forest and warm like the summer sun. A surge of arousal washed through your core as you looked to the ripped Alpha standing in the doorway, his track pants hanging low on his thin hips and two mugs of coffee in hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Alpha.” You smirked at the small growl that bubbled in his deep chest. You couldn’t help but watch him saunter into the room like a damn model, and place the mugs onto the bedside table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve languidly ran his finger over your cheek and nose before tearing down his track pants, revealing his already hard cock and kissing you soundly. “Time for your morning feed.” He carefully straddled your face, tucking your arms behind the massive expanse of rock hard thigh, and slowly stroked his rock hard member over your lips. “Do you want to taste your Alpha, Little Wolf?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Alpha.” There was no doubt in your mind that he could smell the arousal seeping at the juncture of your thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dark blonde Alpha gave your ass a curt tap and you obediently raised your ass up in the air, effectively bending your drained body into an awkward L-shape with your back firmly pressed into the soft mattress. Grabbing your legs, Steve pulled your legs around his torso to rest your calves on his shoulders, before placing his hands firmly over the globe of your ass. Kneeling up slightly, Steve pressed the tip of his cock to your lips and you immediately opened your mouth wide, allowing him to slowly push his cock over your tongue and to the back of your throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your inner-wolf howled with delight as Steve languidly fucked your mouth, his hands tightly squeezing your ass. You were quick to lose yourself in the heady, strong scent that was quintessentially Steve; heavy spice and warm wood intensified as his hormones reacted to your impending heat. A natural and auspicious consequence of your bonding that fateful Halloween night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s orgasm was slow and intoxicating, his praising words washing over you as he encouraged you to take his come down your throat. You were not entirely convinced, but your Alpha assured you the pack midwives believed swallowing semen helped prevent miscarriage. It actually sounded like horse shit to you, and you weren’t even pregnant, but Steve was your Alpha and his word was law. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were glassy and blown as he came down from his high, kissing you greedily and wantonly, caging your body under his long, thick muscles and stature. Linking his fingers with yours, he encouraged you to grind against his thick, muscular thigh. You were embarrassingly wet and you could feel the pool of desire thicken in your gut as you frantically ground your clitoris against the hard planes of muscle. Your orgasm was quick to come and just enough to sate you momentarily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The object of your mornings had been the same since your impending heat began to rear its desperate head: fill your stomach with Alpha come and sate your ever-growing and tempestuous desire. Steve’s goal was to prepare your body for your first heat. A weeklong fuckfest that would hopefully result in your becoming pregnant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The idea of falling pregnant to a werewolf Alpha after two months of forced cohabitation was frightening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were not ready to be a mother, you were not ready to bring another life into the world and then have the responsibility and care of that child placed on you. You were still coming to grips with your newfound family and relationship; though your human side struggled to call it that, given Steve had forced this life upon you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was not a part of your five-year plan. You wanted to travel to Hawaii, Mexico, Europe. You wanted to spend a year in a big city, working in a large company...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, the small bundle of soft wolf deep in your core begged you for the chance to be a mother. Her purpose in this world was to provide her Alpha with litters of pups. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which leads us to your biggest concern: the pups. The litter. The babies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Would you give birth to little wolves? Would you birth a human? Would there be genetic complications? The nearest hospital was well over a hundred miles away, what if something went horribly wrong? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What if the pack could never accept you as one of their own?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since your arrival in the pack, you had made a concerted effort to keep your distance from Steve’s family. You knew little of his pack, only having met Bucky and Sam thus far. Your new-found knowledge of pack politics and your own wolf genetic-makeup came directly from Steve, and as one of the few mix-blood werewolves in recent generations, little was known about your abilities and health. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You could not change into a wolf, that much was clear. You had never shown the signs as a teen, you had not felt the burning desire to shift. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, it was becoming abundantly obvious, the longer you stayed with Steve and slept with him, the stronger your Omega traits were becoming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were less defiant, quicker to comply. You yearned for your Alpha, you missed him terribly when he left you during the day. You were falling hard and fast since your fireside love confession, despite the small bubble of doubt that lingered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was quiet for the remainder of the day, deep in thought and clearly troubled. You did not indicate your evesdrop that morning, knowing that it would most likely end up in your ass sore and bruised for days. You spent the day carefully sidestepping the distracted Alpha, losing yourself in the rhyme and rhythm of the large pile of laundry that had accumulated since your arrival at the new house. Though, it was hard to ignore the small bundle of wolf crying for her Alpha. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a long day and quiet dinner, Steve suggested you both take a bath to unwind. Your mind whirled as the bath filled with hot water and you lit some candles, relishing in the modern and clean space. The house was a damn sight better than the old cabin. As subtle notes of lemon and sage filled the air, your wolf bristled. Steve was nearby and full of anxiety. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping into the bathroom, he offered you a tight, forced smile before he started to remove his clothing. Despite the evident worries in his brow, your wolf and your body yearned for his cock as his hard lines and thick muscles came into view. He was acute muscle and strength, the pure definition of an Alpha. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His dark chuckle drew your eyes to the hungry cobalt eyes watching you, chest puffed with pride as his Omega practically drooled over his naked body. “Aren’t you going to join me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes and quickly removed your clothing, keen to join your Alpha in the hot, bubbly water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You sat opposite each other in the large, claw-foot tub, your eyes locked as Steve massaged your feet tenderly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can smell your heat approaching. It should start in the next day or two.” His voice was deep and painted a picture of the inner turmoil he had struggled with all day. It was drawn and tired. “How are you feeling, my Little Wolf?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled shyly. “I’m nervous but excited.” Steve’s smile was warm. “What’s going on Steve? You’ve been withdrawn and tense since Sam and Bucky were here this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve raised an eyebrow curiously, a dark glint gleaming over his eyes. “How did you know Bucky and Sam were here? You were asleep and we were in the kitchen talking very quietly.” Your muscles tensed as Steve’s grip on your foot tightened as you tried to pull your feet away. “How did you hear what was said?” You bit your lip and looked away, shame burning through your veins and your little wolf nipped at you. “Omega, speak now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goddamn Steve and his stupid Alpha voice. Your wolf teared up and bent over in submission. “I was awake, I’m sorry. I only heard a little bit, something about posters in town and Fury pulling Bucky over…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s growl echoed through the tiled bathroom and he let go of your foot. His eyes were transparent: frustration, annoyance, punctured by your lies. “How long?” You could not bring yourself to answer, your wolf whimpering softly. “How long have you known that your hearing has advanced?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears bristled and your lip wobbled. You felt ill to the core as his thick emotions washed over you, his wolf snarling at the cowering bundle in your gut. “I only noticed this week. I wasn’t sure until this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s broad hands fussed over his hair and beard as he watched you closely; his mind whirring with thoughts and anger, the disappointment seeping out of his pores. “You should have told me. God, when will you just stop being so selfish and let me in? Am I not enough for you? What else do I have to do to make you trust me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You drew your knees up to your chest and protectively wrapped your arms around your legs. “I’m scared, Steve. My whole life has been a lie. And you took me from the only family I have ever known…” You drew a steely breath. “I love you, Steve, I really do, but there is no denying in the fact that you took me against my will. ” You froze as Steve mimicked your position, wrapping his thick arms around his legs. “I had a life. I had a job. I had friends, Steve…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears ran freely down your cheeks as you watched Steve lean his cheek against his knees and look out the window into the surrounding woods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean for things to go so far that night.” His voice was distant and thoughtful, and your wolf immediately burrowed deep against her troubled Alpha. His eyes lingered on the dark forest surrounding the farmhouse. “I hadn’t felt my wolf take over like that in a long time. It was the first time I’d truly lost control of my human side and allowed the wolf total control. I just…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes met yours as you knelt before him and placed your hand over his knee. The spark was bright and sharp, and you could feel the dark Alpha wolf caress the bite mark on your little ball of wolf. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“An Alpha should never lose control of himself, but the second you crossed that boundary and stepped onto my lands, I had to have you. Fate brought you here that night, back to your family. I don’t know who your birth parents were, you were born during a time that I was not here, but I am sure that you belong here with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You took stock of his words as he shifted you onto his lap, your hands immediately seeking out his long, silken locks. “I’m trying my best to accept that this is my life and that this is all some fucked up cosmic soulmate thing. I am really trying, Steve. But I need time. I need you to allow me that, or I don’t think there will ever be a part of me that doesn’t resent you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His head came to rest on your shoulder as you held each other close, both battling the ever-warring emotions. For whatever reason, the universe had brought you together that fateful Halloween night and cemented your path to the wolf-family you had never known, ripping you from the life you had back in the little logging town. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Little did you know, that the wheels set in motion that night had stirred up something dark and old. Wolf pack politics and a brewing war had been upturned and trouble was on its way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because the universe had decided your ungrateful ass needed to be punished, your heat hit you like a tonne of bricks whilst Steve was away on the borderline of the property surveying evidence of poachers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were stood at the sink washing up dishes from breakfast when a surge of heat barrelled through your veins like a Shinkansen travelling at 200 miles per hour. The plate you were holding cracked in your tight grip as you collapsed onto the ground, a cry ripping through your chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your body was a raging inferno as you desperately pulled on the old sweater you had stolen from Steve, tearing the heavily scented garment over your head and staggered out of the farmhouse and onto the porch in a desperate bid to feel the frigid air against your skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter Parker, a young Beta who had been charged with patrolling duties around the house, immediately turned to look at you. His eyes met yours, blown as he spoke your name across the frost-bitten air, his eyes grazing over your bra-clad chest. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter,” Bucky growled from the edge of the forest, appearing from the dark shadows with a focused step, “go find Steve at the border now. Tell him to get back immediately.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You could barely focus on the image of Peter shifting into a wolf and high-tailing it into the woods, your body cramping and releasing with the surges of adrenalin, pain and heat. It was the heady scent of cinnamon and wood that drew your attention to the dark Alpha standing ten-feet away from you, his hands raised tentatively. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky?” God, you sounded so weak and broken, your body hunched over itself. You cringed as a small trickle of moisture runs down your leg. Had you wet yourself like a child? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, you’re in heat. You need to go back inside the house and lock all the doors. It’s not safe for you out here.” Bucky’s voice was lulling and smooth like chocolate and you found yourself walking towards him. “No, sweetheart, go back into the house.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dark Alpha growled and your little wolf cowered, frightened and desperate for her Alpha. “Get inside and lock the doors. This place will be swarming with Alphas thanks to your scent on the wind. Steve will be back as soon as he can, but you need to get inside. Omega, now!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were woozy and nauseous as your core ached, your leggings saturated and uncomfortable. You clumsily made your way around the farmhouse ensuring all the exterior doors were locked. In the distance, Bucky patrols the line of trees in his wolf form. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You knew you were in danger; vulnerable in your heat, desperate to feel the fullness only Steve’s cock could bring, and your scent a heady temptation for nearby Alphas. To claim an Omega in their heat, whether they are bonded or not, was a well sought after prize. It was what Alphas were born to do: breed and claim. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anxiety carbonated and cultivated as you fought to tear your drenched panties off, dragging your heated and lethargic body into the laundry room. You quickly stripped off your bra and panties and shoved the offensively damp and fetid clothing into the washing machine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your body was on fire, your pussy desperately clenching as a surge of desire ran through your body and your little wolf cried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You froze as you heard the echo of foreign howls closeby and a wash of fear flooded your veins. What if Bucky couldn’t hold them off? What if Bucky was killed by a rogue Alpha? You were defenceless in the house, you couldn’t fight off a horny, hungry Alpha. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your body ached as you forced yourself up the stairs and into the bedroom you shared with your Alpha, desperately trying to calm the terrified and desperate wolf in your gut. You collapsed onto the bed, rutting against Steve’s pillow though it provided you little comfort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were so disorientated by the waves of pleasure and pain ripping through your body, you failed to hear the yellow front door open and close. You missed the impending footfalls on the creaky stairs and the huge Alpha body that throws himself into the bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh sweetheart,” Steve crooned as he tore off his clothes and literally threw himself at you, already rock hard and ready for your drenched, quaking passage. Large, firm hands grasped your hips as he coaxed you up onto your knees. Your wolf preened as you presented yourself for your Alpha. “I’m sorry, Little Wolf. I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you. I’m here now, though. Let me fill you with my cock and it will feel so much better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything stills, a sense of calm washes over you as Steve thrusts his rock hard cock into your weeping pussy. You imagine it’s like entering the eye of the storm or escaping stormy winds. Home. Warmth. Peace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve allows you little time to relish in the sudden and welcomed juncture of tranquil warmth, quickly setting a fast and vigorous pace. His cock furiously dragged along your walls, his knot already swelling as his balls slapped your sensitive skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Omega.” His voice was gruff and sizzled as his pace did not veer, his hips locked in a desperate rhythm to claim you and own you. “You’re doing so well, making your Alpha proud. I’m going to fill you and knot you. You’re going to feel me for days. Every Alpha from here to Bahrain will know you are mine, Omega.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tip of his cock jutted against your g-spot and you immediately saw stars, collapsing on to the bed as Steve’s rock hard body pinned you to the bed, his hips furiously keeping pace as his knot swelled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pain of his knot locking onto your body was blinding. Your wolf howled as a feeling of wholeness and completion washed over you, Steve spilling deep inside you. His sharp teeth latched onto the scar on your neck; the raised line of scar tissue that would forever remind you of the night he had forever sealed your fate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your heat lasted for five agonising days. Your body too weak to leave the bedroom, you only ventured as far as the bathroom when nature called or when you were not filled to the brim with Steve’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You would recall little of what occurred, each day much the same, time rolling over. You fucked. You were fucked. You were full of Alpha cum and your little wolf was finally satiated and lulled into peace after months of torment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve, bless him, went above and beyond to ensure you were comfortable and well hydrated. It was hard to miss the hungry gaze that would rest on your stomach and the needy way his hand would linger on your skin. And, then there was the not so subtle scenting along the curve of your stomach whilst Steve thought you were asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your post-heat blissful haze was broken abruptly on a particularly cold morning. A thick layer of fresh snow sat on the windowsill before you as you stood at the kitchen counter, looking out over the forest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still sluggish and delicate, your little wolf preened as Steve pressed against your back. His scent was heady and fresh, his hair still damp from the shower you had shared not long before, as his lips scented the newly sensitive mating mark on your neck. His thick hands fussed over your stomach, your skin tingling in response to the heat of his touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The battle to stay focused on your waffle mix sitting before you was lost before you had even started, Steve’s hands and lips constantly on your body since you had awoken that bitterly cold morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The low growl reverberated through his chest as his fingers trailed over your pussy lips, your arousal coating his digits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Omega.” The praise flooded your veins with desire and excitement and the small whimper that dripped from your hips pleased him greatly. He pressed the hard line of his cock against your ass, slowly rutting against you. “Always ready for her Alpha.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your little wolf purred, a little quirk that always made you smirk, as she nestled deep into her Alpha’s fur, his teeth quickly latching on to the mating mark on the scruff of her neck. The raised skin on your neck tingled at the sensation of your wolf submitting to her Alpha. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve, Alpha, if you don’t stop we will never get to eat today and I’m going to get very hangry,” you sighed as you watched the whisk sink into the batter for the fifth time in thirty minutes. “My tank is running on empty and I need food.” You turned around and clamped your hand over the dark blonde’s perfectly pouty mouth as he went to argue with you. “Real food, Steve. I can’t live on sex and your jizz. I need sustenance, and so do you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve chuckled and kissed you gently. “Fine. But can’t we just, you know, quickly? I’ll be real quick. And I will make you feel so good.” His lips teased yours as he threaded his hands over your scalp, his tongue leisurely dragging along yours. “I can’t get enough of you, my sweet little wolf.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He drank in your mewl as his fingers delved between your folds, the oversized track pants belonging to Steve cascading over your hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As you obediently spread your legs for him, pressing your ass against the cool surface of the kitchen cabinetry, a sharp knock at the front door pulled your attention from the cloud of lust fuelling your mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve, however, was not deterred. Two fingers deftly entered you and he began to fuck you earnestly, drawing you back into a heated kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock knock. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get lost, I’m busy!” Steve called out, the growl of his Alpha wolf laced in his voice, causing your little wolf to shiver. “Ignore them, Omega, come around my fingers.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock knock. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Steve, it’s me.” The strong, female voice stopped Steve in his tracks and you could only watch on as he quickly pulled his fingers from your channel before storming to the front door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You listened to the polite, reserved voices as you tugged the oversized track pants back up and securely tied a knot. The door closed and heavy footsteps approached the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were instantly aware that Bucky and Sam were approaching the house, all too familiar with their scents. However, the soft, spicy scent drawing closer to the kitchen was new and you knew it belonged to the female. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The breath you drew in was lost as the beautiful Alpha entered the room, her long scarlet hair cascading down her back. Piercing green eyes locked on yours and a smirk formed on her pouty pink lips as you cowered under her gaze. Your little wolf whimpered, burrowing deep into her Alpha’s dark fur. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Omega, please make us breakfast and coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You seethed and your little wolf nipped at you as you watched the group of Alpha’s leave the kitchen and move to the study Steve would often lock himself in for hours at a time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make me coffee, Omega. Omega, make me breakfast,” you mimicked childishly before fishing the whisk out of the batter. “Stupid Alpha. Make your own breakfast and coffee. I’m not your chef. Asshole.” Your little wolf nipped at you. “Stop it, stupid wolf,” you growled. “Whose side are you on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometime later, the scent of bacon cooking drew the alphas out of the office, their conversation at a halt, and you sulkily served their coffee. Ignoring the amused grins and eyes, you plated up the last of the waffles, bacon and eggs and set it on the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As everyone dug into the food, you couldn’t help but watch on as the alphas ate, obviously famished. You wondered if Sam and Bucky had mates, as they seemed to spend a lot of time at the house and were always ravenous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You sipped your coffee, watching the beautiful redhead eat her food with a lot more care than her male counterparts. She was beautiful, her eyes wary of her surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Natasha has found out some information about your parents, Omega,” Steve said as he pushed his empty plate away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My birth parents?” you asked timidly, your little wolf incredibly wary of the gorgeous Alpha female. Steve nodded, silently giving you permission to look at Natasha. You could feel Bucky and Sam smirk at the interaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mother, Mary, was an Omega of the Parker pack in Upstate New York. She fell in love with a human male, John, who she met in town, and it caused a huge rift with the pack. Your mother chose your father over her family and was cast out by her father.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was? That could only mean… It was hard to miss the uncomfortable glances shared around the table between the alphas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“However, Mary was promised to another wolf, Tony Stark, before she met your father. Tony idolised your mother, was obsessed with her, and he took her betrayal very badly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your heart raced a thousand miles an hour and you watched on helplessly as your little wolf whimpered into her Alpha’s dark fur. You felt a warm hand engulf yours as it shook against your thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha took a deep breath and you willed yourself not to break. “Tony threatened war upon the pack, demanded your mother be returned to him, as had been promised since they were pups. And then your mother gave birth to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve emitted a small growl and you turned to see his eyes trailed ahead, his attention focused as he tried to calm his breathing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The beautiful scarlet Alpha continued, “As recompense, your grandfather promised you to Tony as his wife once you came of age.” A surge of nausea rolled in your gut. “Whilst you were still in the hospital, Tony snuck in and marked you as his own. If I am right, you will bear a scar on your hip. It will only be small, no bigger than a dime, but it will in the shape of  </span>
  <em>
    <span>T</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You gasped and squeezed Steve’s hand, your vision blurring from the onslaught of tears. The scar was tiny and you had thought little of it, thinking it as a battle scar of your rambunctious childhood. Years spent exploring the woods when your mother, no, your adopted mother had told you not to… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When Mary found the scar she knew she had to get you away. So, she found a couple looking to adopt and gave you away, knowing you would be safer away from her.” Natasha glanced at Steve who nodded mutely. “Your parents were killed as punishment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Omega.” You looked to Steve, his jaw tight and his eyes ablaze with emotion. “Your mother was born into this pack before moving to New York after your grandfather took her away from the pack.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You took a shaky breath, the air in your lungs vapid and drained. “What does this mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve pulled you from your chair and placed you firmly in his lap. His hands covered your cheeks and his stormy blue eyes locked on yours. “I am not going to let anything happen to you. If loving you means war breaking out, then I am prepared to go to war with Tony.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Audi pulled to a dramatic stop outside the dingy sports bar, the old door swinging open, as a couple of drunks staggered out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Exiting the car, muscular legs stretching from the long ride, the dark-haired man took in his surroundings, sneering at the waste of a town. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The poster on the wall of the bar drew his attention and he sauntered towards it, locking the car with the remote as he ventured into the dim light of the patio. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked as he examined your face closely. You had your mother’s eyes and nose, your smile a ghostly reminder of the woman he had loved and lost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling the expensive phone out of his pocket he dialled the familiar number and pushed the earpiece further into his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rhodey?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony. I found her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are food and air and water. If you could leave a comment I'd love to hear your thoughts. </p>
<p>Also, that blow job position: it's called the guillotine.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>